Destinos de Irmãos
by FireKai
Summary: Lance e Ellen são dois irmãos, que verão as suas vidas mudar completamente. Ellen tem a sua vida mais concentrada na escola e Lance no trabalho. Ambos estão virados para o amor. Cada um deles terá o final merecido no final da história. Oneshot.


**Olá a todos! Esta é a história de dois irmãos e das peripécias das suas vidas, que vão mudar completamente. A história tem várias pequenas partes, que passam do Lance para a Ellen e antes de cada uma, é avisado a quem pertence cada parte. Espero que gostem. Podem começar a ler.**

**Destinos de Irmãos**

Ellen entrou em casa e pousou a sua mochila na sala. Sentou-se no sofá, ligou a televisão e ficou a ver um programa, sem ter grandes preocupações. Meia hora mais tarde, o seu irmão Lance chegou a casa.

A Ellen Mattews tinha dezasseis anos, quase dezassete. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos, pelos ombros e olhos castanhos também. Era uma rapariga esperta, mas não muito inteligente. O seu irmão Lance Mattews tinha vinte anos, cabelo castanho, curto e olhos verdes, que herdara da mãe. Ele era uma pessoa responsável, mas um pouco nervoso.

**Lance:** Ah, olá Ellen, então, não devias estar a estudar? **– perguntou ele, pois sabia como era a irmã.**

**Ellen:** Estou cansada. Não me apetece estudar. **– disse ela, não ligando ao que o irmão lhe dizia.**

O Lance sentou-se ao lado da irmã mais nova. Parecia preocupado.

**Lance:** Ellen, ouve o que te digo, estuda agora ou então vais ter de trabalhar tanto como eu.

O Lance tinha saído da escola no ano anterior e agora trabalhava como estafeta numa empresa, mas não era um trabalho fácil.

**Ellen:** Estás sempre a queixar-te, Lance. **– disse ela, farta de ouvir o irmão.**

**Lance:** Claro. Sabes o que aconteceu hoje? A estúpida da Jennifer Harrison, uma das chefes, mandou-me percorrer 300 km para ir a uma cidadezinha, buscar um tipo de chá que só existe lá, porque ela o queria beber. **– disse ele, aborrecido.**

**Ellen:** O quê?! A sério?

**Lance:** Claro. Sabes bem que hoje é o dia de eu sair mais cedo e costumo vir à mesma hora que tu.

**Ellen:** Ah, é verdade. **– disse a Ellen, que já nem se lembrava desse pormenor.**

**Lance:** Pois, mas ela mandou-me ir levar uma encomenda dez segundos antes da hora de eu sair e só consegui sair agora. - **disse ele, aborrecido, cruzando os braços.** - Por isso, vê se estudas para arranjares algo melhor do que eu. Mas sabes uma coisa, descobri uma coisa sobre a Jennifer... se calhar devia usá-la contra ela...

Nesse momento, o telefone tocou e a Ellen foi atender.

**Ellen:** Sim? Ah, olá Jasmine. Sair? Agora? Ah... não sei... o meu irmão diz que eu devia estudar...

A Ellen lançou um olhar de relance ao seu irmão. A Jasmine Sousa era a melhor amiga da Ellen e as duas costumavam sair juntas. A Jasmine tinha descendência oriental, tinha cabelo negro até à cintura e olhos cinzentos. Era muito curiosa.

**Ellen:** Jasmine, acho que se sair só durante uma hora, não vai haver problema, mas depois tenho de voltar para casa e estudar. Ok, até já.

A Ellen desligou o telefone.

**Ellen:** Vou sair agora com a Jasmine, mas depois venho estudar, ok?

**Lance:** Está bem. **– disse o Lance, encolhendo os ombros. Sabia que não valia a pena discutir com a Ellen e tentar obrigá-la a ficar em casa a estudar à força.**

**Ellen:** E quanto à tua chefe, o que vais fazer?

**Lance:** Para já, vou ficar quieto, mas depois logo se verá...

**Ellen**

No dia seguinte...

Na escola, a Ellen e a sua melhor amiga, Jasmine, estavam a conversar, quando a Priscilla Larkester, a aluna mais aplicada e mais chata, apareceu.

A Priscilla tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis a condizer. Era alta, bonita e atraente. Em consequência era muito vaidosa e metediça.

**Priscilla:** Tive a nota máxima no teste. Sou boa, não sou? Ah, soube que tiveste uma nota péssima Ellen. Tens de estudar mais. **– disse ela, num tom provocador.**

A Priscilla afastou-se, deixando a Ellen zangada.

**Ellen:** Raios! Ela é uma estúpida.

**Jasmine:** Sabes o que ouvi dizer? Que ela namora com um rapaz todo feio e estúpido e que é segredo. **– disse a Jasmine, que andava sempre bem informada.**

**Ellen:** A sério? Isso é interessante... **– disse ela, com um olhar malicioso.**

**Lance**

No trabalho do Lance... o Lance tinha entrado no gabinete da sua chefe, a Jennifer. A Jennifer tinha vinte e sete anos, mas aparentava ter mais de trinta, por causa da sua postura rígida e maneira de vestir. Tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis.

**Lance:** Já entreguei a encomenda.

**Jennifer:** Certo. Agora preciso que me vás fazer um favor. Preciso que vás ao super mercado e me compres um bolo de anos. É que a minha irmã faz anos e preciso de um bolo para a festa. Ah, não tragas um bolo com frutas, porque ela não gosta.

O Lance foi ao supermercado e viu vários bolos.

**Lance:** Hum... está aqui um bolo bonito... ah... e olha este de frutas... a irmã da Jennifer não gosta de frutas... até pode ser uma ideia...

O Lance começou a ter uma ideia. Ele decidiu levar o bolo que tinha frutas, para irritar a Jennifer.

**Ellen**

Quando foi a hora de sair da escola, a Ellen seguiu, sorrateiramente, a Priscilla. A Jasmine tinha arranjado uma máquina fotográfica para a Ellen usar, mas tinha decidido não participar do plano.

A Ellen seguiu a Priscilla, até que ela parou num beco e um rapaz apareceu. O rapaz era baixinho, magrinho, franzino, com uns óculos enormes, uns dentes parecidos com os dentes de um rato e era mais feio que a Betty Frankenstein sem aquelas plásticas todas. O seu nome era Tod Blobber.

**Priscilla:** Olá fofinho.

**Betty… digo, Tod:** Olá minha coisa mais linda do mundo. **– disse ele, sorrindo e mostrando os seus dentes horrorosos.**

**Ellen (pensando):** Blargh! Que falta de gosto... da parte dos dois...

A Ellen pegou na máquina fotográfica e, quando a Priscilla se inclinou e beijou o rapaz, a Ellen tirou a foto. A Priscilla, surpreendida pelo flash, olhou para onde a Ellen estava. A Ellen saiu dali a correr, mas a Priscilla foi atrás dela.

**Lance**

O Lance chegou ao escritório, mais precisamente, ao gabinete da chefe Jennifer.

**Lance:** Aqui está o bolo. - **disse ele, pousando-o na secretária.**

**Jennifer:** Ok, obrigada. Agora estou muito ocupada. Podes ir ter à secção de vendas. Acho que estão a precisar de ti. **- disse ela, sem sequer olhar para o bolo, pois estava a ver uns papeis.**

O Lance saiu do escritório.

**Lance (pensando):** Será que fiz bem? A irmã da Jennifer vai ficar com a festa estragada... mas a Jennifer merece uma lição... que hei-de fazer?

**Ellen**

A Ellen estava a ser perseguida pela Priscilla.

**Priscilla:** Espera! Por favor, não mostres essa fotografia a ninguém ou vai arruinar a minha vida. **– gritou a Priscilla.**

A Ellen parou de correr e virou-se para encarar a Priscilla.

**Ellen:** Olha lá, afinal tu gostas do teu namorado ou não? **– perguntou ela, com uma expressão séria.**

**Priscilla:** Claro que gosto!

**Ellen:** Não parece. Escondes o teu namorado de toda a gente, por isso parece que não gostas dele. **– disse a Ellen, abanando a cabeça.**

**Priscilla:** Mas... é que ele... bom...

**Ellen:** Pois, é mais feio do que o monstro do lago Ness, mas se achas isso, não devias namorar com ele.

A Ellen saiu dali a correr, mas desta vez a Priscilla já não a seguiu.

**Lance**

No escritório, o Lance bateu à porta do gabinete da Jennifer e ela mandou-o entrar.

**Jennifer:** O que foi?

**Lance:** Bom... é que eu estive a pensar e lembrei-me que comprei um bolo de frutas... enganei-me... **– disse ele, fingindo estar a ser sincero.**

**Jennifer:** O quê?! Oh não! Agora já não tenho tempo de ir comprar mais bolo nenhum. **- disse ela, desanimada.**

**Lance:** Bom... como o erro foi meu, eu vou comprar outro bolo e, se me der a sua morada, eu levo-lhe lá o bolo, o mais rapidamente possível.

**Jennifer:** Sim, faz isso. - **disse ela, escrevendo uma morada num papel.** - Aqui está a minha morada. A minha irmã vive comigo e a festa vai ser lá. Agora vai.

**Lance:** Ok. Vou tentar despachar-me. - **e saiu do gabinete.**

**Ellen**

De volta à Ellen, ela ia a caminho de casa, a pensar se deveria mostrar aquela fotografia a alguém. Pensou que, se a mostrasse à Jasmine não faria mal, mas por outro lado, a Jasmine podia contar a toda a gente...

Depois de pensar um pouco, a Ellen decidiu mostrar a foto à Jasmine. Quando chegou a casa, telefonou à amiga. Minutos depois, a Jasmine estava em casa da Ellen, a olhar para a fotografia, que estava na câmara digital.

**Jasmine:** Uau, isto foi um achado Ellen. **– disse ela, surpreendida e deliciada.**

**Ellen:** É, foi uma foto em cheio.

**Jasmine:** Então e agora?

**Ellen:** Não sei se devo mostrar a foto a mais alguém.

**Jasmine:** Claro que sim. Aliás, devias era dá-la a alguém do jornal da escola e eles iam publicar a foto no jornal. **– disse a Jasmine, entusiasmada. Adorava escândalos.**

**Ellen:** Publicar a foto... no jornal?

A Ellen, por mais que não gostasse da Priscilla, achava que era demais pôr uma foto no jornal.

**Ellen:** Não, nem penses. Não vou publicar esta foto no jornal. Isso é mau demais.

**Jasmine:** Tu é que sabes, mas a Priscilla merecia. **– disse a Jasmine, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Ellen:** Pois, mas vou é guardar a foto.

**Lance**

De volta ao Lance... ele tinha voltado ao super mercado, comprado um bolo sem frutas e ido até à morada que a Jennifer lhe tinha dado.

Ele bateu à porta e a Jennifer veio abrir.

**Jennifer:** Ah, finalmente. Ainda bem que não cantámos os parabéns… bom, sem bolo também não dava…

Nesse momento, uma rapariga por volta da idade do Lance, apareceu à porta. Ela era a Ashley, irmã da Jennifer. A Ashley tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Parecia bondosa, feliz e um pouco ingénua.

**Ashley:** Olá. É um amigo teu, mana?

**Jennifer:** Trabalha comigo na empresa. **– respondeu a Jennifer, sem grande entusiasmo.**

**Ashley:** Ah. Então, não queres juntar-te à festa?

**Lance:** Claro que me junto à festa. **- disse ele, sorrindo.**

A Jennifer não ficou muito satisfeita, mas também não se opôs, para não estragar a festa à irmã.

**Ellen**

No dia seguinte, a Ellen foi para a escola, mas nem sonhava com o que se passava. Por toda a escola, haviam cartazes com a cara dela, a dizer que ela era burra.

**Ellen (pensando, furiosa):** Grrrrrrrr... Aquela Priscilla paga-mas! Tenho a certeza de que pensou que eu ia usar a foto e adiantou-se para me humilhar, mas ela vai ver...

**Lance**

O Lance entrou no gabinete da Jennifer e ela olhou, chateada, para ele.

**Jennifer:** Porque é que aceitaste o convite da minha irmã?

**Lance:** Achei que seria simpático.

**Jennifer:** Não te quero perto da minha irmã, seu maltrapilho. **– disse ela, zangada.**

**Lance:** Ei! Não é preciso ofender.

**Jennifer:** Se te aproximas da minha irmã, dou cabo de ti! **– ameaçou ela.**

**Lance:** Ai sim? Pois fica sabendo que eu sei um segredo teu e posso muito bem usá-lo para te destruir a ti!

**Jennifer:** Lance, estás a ameaçar-me? - **perguntou ela, furiosa.**

**Lance:** Talvez. Por agora, foi só um aviso.

Ele virou costas e saiu do gabinete, deixando a Jennifer ainda mais furiosa.

**Ellen**

Na escola, a Ellen decidiu que não iria esperar pela fotografia sair no jornal. Iria confrontar a Priscilla, agora! Não foi preciso muito tempo para a Ellen encontrar a Priscilla e agarrar-se aos cabelos da outra.

**Priscilla:** Larga-me!

**Ellen:** Agora vais ver o que acontece por te teres metido comigo! **– gritou a Ellen.**

As duas começaram a rebolar pelo chão e vários alunos ficaram a olhar. Alguns deles torciam ora pela Ellen, ora pela Priscilla.

Mas entretanto chegou uma das empregadas da escola e acabou com a confusão. A emprega era grande, gorda e tinha cabelo grisalho. Chamava-se Gorete e não estava muito feliz com a situação em que a Ellen e a Priscilla estavam.

**Gorete:** O que vem a ser isto? Quem é que começou?

**Ellen:** Tudo bem. Fui eu que comecei a brigar mas a culpa é da Priscilla. Foi ela que colou estes cartazes com a minha cara por toda a escola.

**Gorete:** Ai sim? Então vamos ter com o director. Agora! **– gritou ela.**

Meia hora depois, o director Sousa, um homem atarracado, tinha falado com a Ellen e a Priscilla e aplicado um castigo a ambas.

**Lance**

O Lance saiu do trabalho mais cedo e minutos depois estava em frente à casa da Jennifer e da irmã dela. Bateu à porta e a Ashley veio abrir.

**Ashley:** Lance, o que fazes aqui?

**Lance:** Vim ver-te.

**Ashley:** Lance, vai-te embora, por favor. A Jennifer disse que eu não me devia aproximar de ti. **– pediu ela.**

**Lance:** O quê? A tua irmã não quer que eu me aproxime de ti?

**Ashley:** Sim. Agora, por favor, vai-te embora. **– pediu ela, pois tinha medo da reacção da Jennifer.**

**Lance:** Sabes porque é que ela não quer que eu me aproxime de ti? Porque eu sei um segredo dela.

**Ashley:** Que segredo?

**Lance:** Muito bem, vou contar-te. Sabes como é que ela se tornou chefe na empresa? Bom, porque dormiu com o patrão. No outro dia, enquanto limpava o arquivo, encontrei uma cassete deles os dois... bom, tu percebes a fazer o quê e descobri tudo! **– revelou ele.**

**Ashley:** Não, não pode ser. - **disse ela, horrorizada. -** Vai-te embora!

E fechou a porta com toda a força na cara dele.

**Ellen e Lance**

Mais tarde, em casa, a Ellen e o Lance estavam os dois na sala. O Lance terminara de falar.

**Ellen:** Então era isso que sabias sobre a Jennifer...

**Lance:** Sim. Agora a Ashley nem vai querer falar comigo.

**Ellen:** Bolas, hoje é um dia de azar para todos. Eu vou ter de ficar a semana toda até mais tarde na escola, a limpar as salas. E ainda por cima, com a Priscilla.

**Ellen**

No dia seguinte, a Ellen e a Priscilla ficaram a limpar as salas. A Ellen olhou para a Priscilla, zangada.

**Ellen:** Tu és uma falsa, Priscilla. **– acusou ela.**

**Priscilla:** Deixa lá que tu não és melhor do que eu. - **disse ela, zangada.**

**Ellen:** Vê lá como falas comigo!

As duas começaram a discutir. A Gorete, que estava ali a passar, viu a cena.

**Ellen:** Já vais ver!

A Ellen saltou para cima da Priscilla e começou a puxar-lhe os cabelos. As duas rebolaram pelo chão, até que a Gorete as separou.

**Gorete:** Isto é demais! Vocês precisam de uma lição e o director não vos vai perdoar desta vez!

**Lance**

O Lance entrou no gabinete da Jennifer, que o tinha chamado.

**Lance:** Já aqui estou.

**Jennifer:** Eu sei, achas que sou cega? Bom, chamei-te para te dizer que, podes ter arruinado a imagem que a minha irmã tinha de mim, mas não pensaste bem nas consequências.

**Lance:** Isso é uma ameaça?

**Jennifer:** Não. Eu tenho um caso com o director, satisfeito? Mas não pensaste que, depois do que aconteceu, irias continuar a trabalhar aqui, pois não?

**Lance:** O que é que queres dizer com isso?

**Jennifer:** Quero dizer que estás despedido! **– gritou ela, com um olhar maldoso nos olhos.**

**A Família**

Mais tarde, em casa da família da Ellen e do Lance, a mãe e o pai deles, Lyn e John estavam a receber as notícias do dia.

**Lyn:** O quê? Foste despedido Lance?

**John:** Não posso crer. E ainda por cima, a tua irmã envolveu-se numa briga na escola e agora foi expulsa.

**Lyn:** As coisas vão mudar meus meninos, preparem-se!

Passaram-se duas semanas. A Ellen foi colocada noutra escola e estava proibida de sair, podendo só ir à escola e voltar para casa. Já o Lance, foi obrigado a ir trabalhar com o seu pai, que era pedreiro. Por sorte, há dois dias arranjou outro emprego, mais leve.

**Ellen**

A Ellen estava deitada na sua cama, com o telefone na mão. Já era a quinta vez que ela ligava para a Jasmine e ela não atendia.

**Ellen:** Bolas, desde que saí da outra escola, que a Jasmine não fala comigo. Grande amiga que eu fui arranjar...

No dia seguinte, a Ellen foi para a escola e no final das aulas, quando ia a sair da escola, chocou contra um rapaz e ambos caíram ao chão.

**Ellen:** Ups, desculpa.

**Rapaz:** A culpa foi minha.

A Ellen olhou para o rapaz e sorriu. Nesse momento, uma rapariga ruiva aproximou-se do rapaz e deu-lhe o braço.

**Rapariga:** Passa-se alguma coisa, Rodrigo?

**Rodrigo:** Não Miriam. Vamos embora.

Os dois afastaram-se e a Ellen ficou a olhar. De certeza que eram namorados. Mas a Ellen tinha ficado impressionada com o Rodrigo.

A Ellen decidiu ir saber mais coisas sobre o Rodrigo e descobriu que ele era um ano mais velho que ela, que o seu último nome era Rodes e que namorava com a Miriam Donald, que tinha a mesma idade da Ellen. Também descobriu o horário dele.

**Ellen:** Hum... ele sai daqui a dez minutos... vou esperar...

**Lance**

O Lance tinha acabado de sair do trabalho. Gostava muito mais deste trabalho do que do outro e por isso, estava feliz. A única coisa que o preocupava era a Ashley, irmã da Jennifer, que não o queria ver e ele não a conseguia tirar da cabeça.

O Lance foi até à casa da Ashley e tocou à campainha várias vezes. Numa das vezes, a cortina da sala moveu-se e ele pôde ver que havia alguém lá em casa. Devia ser a Ashley, que não queria abrir a porta.

O Lance afastou-se e ficou a pensar. Depois, viu que havia uma janela aberta na casa.

**Lance:** Uma janela aberta... isso dá-me uma ideia...

Pouco depois, o Lance tinha acabado de entrar na casa da Ashley, através da janela. Aquele parecia ser um quarto de hóspedes. Ele abriu uma porta que dava para o corredor e espreitou para o corredor. Ouviu um som vindo do fundo do corredor e caminhou até lá.

Estava aberta uma porta, que dava para uma sala. A Ashley estava sentada no sofá, pensativa. A televisão estava acesa.

Devagar, o Lance entrou na sala. Quando o viu, a Ashley saltou do sofá, assustada.

**Ashley:** Como é que entraste? **– perguntou ela, nervosa.**

**Lance:** Por uma janela. Tinha de falar contigo.

**Ashley:** Eu não quero falar contigo! Vai-te embora de uma vez!

**Lance:** Eu não saio daqui sem falar contigo.

**Ashley:** Então vou ligar para a polícia. - disse ela, caminhando para o telefone.

O Lance barrou-lhe o caminho.

**Lance:** Não. Temos de falar Ashley. - **disse ele, pegando nas mãos da Ashley.**

**Ashley:** Larga-me Lance. - **pediu ela.**

**Lance:** Desde o primeiro momento em que te vi, que não consigo deixar de pensar em ti, Ashley. Talvez eu não te devesse ter dito o que é que a tua irmã andava a fazer com o chefe, mas não menti...

**Ashley:** Eu sei. Mas... eu não posso ir contra a vontade da minha irmã e ela quer que eu me afaste de ti.

**Lance:** Mas tu é que tens de decidir por ti. - **disse o Lance.** - Ashley, eu gosto de ti, tu não gostas de mim, nem um bocadinho?

**Ellen**

A Ellen ela tinha esperado até que o Rodrigo tivesse saído e mal o viu, aproximou-se dele.

**Ellen:** Olá. Lembras-te de mim? Chocámos um contra o outro, há bocado.

**Rodrigo:** Ah, sim.

**Ellen:** Bom, eu queria perguntar-te...

Nesse momento, apareceu a Miriam, desconfiada.

**Miriam:** Hum... o que é que se passa aqui?

**Ellen:** Ah, nada, nada. Adeus.

A Ellen saiu dali a correr. A Miriam olhou para o Rodrigo, desconfiada.

O Rodrigo inventou uma desculpa para a Miriam e os dois caminharam até um café. Sentaram-se. O Rodrigo ficou pensativo.

**Rodrigo (pensando):** Aquela rapariga é estranha... mas é diferente das outras... hum...

**Lance**

A Ashley olhou para o Lance e corou bastante.

**Ashley:** Lance... eu também gosto de ti, mas não posso ir contra a vontade da Jennifer. Ela não vai permitir.

**Lance:** Mas tu já és maior de idade. Tens de decidir por ti mesma.

Ele olhou para ela, com um olhar decidido.

**Lance:** Ashley, acho que temos de tomar uma decisão.

**Ashley:** Que decisão?

**Lance:** Temos de nos libertar. Tu tens de te livrar da Jennifer. Acho que devemos fugir.

**Ashley:** Fugir?

**Ellen**

Enquanto isso, o Rodrigo tinha tomado uma decisão.

**Rodrigo:** Miriam, aquela rapariga estranha... há algo nela...

**Miriam:** O que é que queres dizer com isso?

**Rodrigo:** Senti-me atraído por ela.

**Miriam:** O quê? Rodrigo! - **gritou ela, zangada.**

**Rodrigo:** Mas... eu gosto é de ti.

A Ellen, que estava escondida ali perto, ouviu aquilo.

Ellen: Bolas, o estúpido do Rodrigo não vai deixar a namorada...

A Ellen começou logo a pensar num plano e foi fácil. Ela seguiu o Rodrigo e a Miriam até um café e, quando a Miriam foi à casa de banho, a Ellen aproximou-se do Rodrigo.

**Ellen:** Olá outra vez.

**Rodrigo:** Tu?

**Ellen:** Sim, vim atrás de ti.

**Rodrigo:** Porquê?

**Ellen:** Porque tu és meu! - **disse ela e atirou-se para cima do Rodrigo, beijando-o.**

A Miriam apareceu nesse momento e viu aquela cena.

**Miriam:** O que é que se passa aqui?! - **gritou ela, furiosa.**

**Rodrigo:** Foi ela que me beijou!

**Lance**

Enquanto isso, a Ashley tinha tomado a decisão de partir com o Lance e estava a fazer a sua mala à pressa.

**Lance:** Despacha-te Ashley, a Jennifer pode aparecer a qualquer momento.

**Ashley:** Eu sei. Tem calma.

Mas nesse momento, ambos ouviram a porta da rua abrir e a voz da Jennifer.

**Jennifer:** Ashley, cheguei. **– gritou ela, da entrada.**

**Lance:** Oh não! Ela vem aí.

Nesse momento, a Jennifer entrou no quarto da Ashley e viu o Lance e a Ashley.

**Jennifer:** Ashley? O que é que tu estás a fazer? E porque é que ele está aqui?

**Ashley:** Mana, eu gosto do Lance e quero ficar com ele. **– disse a Ashley, com um olhar suplicante.**

**Jennifer:** Nem pensar! Quero-o daqui para fora, já!

**Lance**: É com todo o prazer. Mas a Ashley vem comigo.

**Jennifer:** Nem pensem! - **gritou a Jennifer.**

**Ashley:** Desculpa mana. - **disse ela, pegando numa jarra e partindo-a na cabeça da Jennifer.**

A Jennifer caiu no chão, desmaiada.

**Lance:** Será que ela fica bem?

**Ashley:** Sim. Vamos embora Lance, antes que ela recupere os sentidos.

Os dois pegaram nas coisas da Ashley e saíram dali a correr. Depois passaram em casa do Lance e foram buscar algumas coisas dele. A seguir, apanharam um autocarro e partiram, rumo a uma nova vida.

**Ellen**

**Miriam:** Quero uma resposta!

**Ellen:** Ele é que se atirou a mim. **– mentiu a Ellen, descaradamente.**

**Rodrigo:** Isso é mentira! - **gritou o Rodrigo.**

De repente, apareceu ali a Priscilla.

**Priscilla:** Ora, ora. Estás a armar confusão outra vez, Ellen. O que se passa agora?

**Miriam:** Acho que o meu namorado se atirou a esta rapariga... ou ao contrário... estou muito confusa.

**Priscilla:** Eu vi tudo. Foi a Ellen que beijou o teu namorado. Ele está inocente.

**Rodrigo:** É verdade.

**Miriam:** A sério? Desculpa por não ter acreditado em ti, Rodrigo. **– disse ela, abraçando o namorado.**

**Ellen (virando-se para a Priscilla):** Vais pagar-mas!

A Priscilla começou a correr e a Ellen foi atrás dela. A Priscilla atravessou a estrada, mas quando a Ellen foi atrás dela, ia a passar um camião e passou por cima da Ellen, esborrachando-a.

**Fim!**

**O Destino das Personagens:**

**Lance Mattews e Ashley Harrison:** Foram viver para outra cidade. Ambos arranjaram emprego e anos mais tarde, casaram. Vivem felizes e a Ashley e a Jennifer acabaram por fazer as pazes.

**Jennifer Harrison:** Continua a ter um caso com o patrão, mas já não faz vídeos que a possam incriminar. Aceitou a relação da irmã com o Lance, mas continua a não gostar dele.

**Priscilla Larkester e Tod Blobber:** A Priscilla ainda namora com o Tod e já assumiu isso perante toda a gente. De qualquer maneira, anda a tentar convencê-lo a fazer uma plástica.

**Jasmine Sousa:** A Jasmine agora só se dá com pessoas finas e tornou-se numa boa amiga da Priscilla.

**Gorete e Director Sousa:** Foram apanhados aos beijos numa sala de aula e agora acabaram por tornar o namoro oficial.

**Casemiro Cambrósio:** Uma personagem que não apareceu na história, mas podia ter aparecido. (apeteceu-me pô-lo aqui XP)

**Miriam Donald e Rodrigo Rodes:** Continuaram a namorar, mas acabaram o namoro dois anos mais tarde, quando a Miriam mudou de país.

**Betty Frankenstein: **Continua a fazer plásticas.

**E por fim... **

**Ellen Mattews:** Depois do acidente, ficou tetraplégica e agora a única coisa que sabe fazer é dizer mal de tudo e aborrecer os pais.

**John Mattews e Lyn Mattews:** Poderiam estar super felizes se a Ellen tivesse morrido, porque assim não teriam de se preocupar com ela e como o Lance estava longe, estariam sem preocupações. Assim, como a Ellen está viva, mas paralisada, têm de a aguentar.

**E tcharan! Aqui está o final. Não estavam à espera que o final da Ellen fosse assim, pois não? **

**Esta história foi escrita num dos meus fotologs e foram as escritoras Mione11 e Aki Hiwatari que escolheram os destinos do Lance e da Ellen, atrás de escolhas desde o início da história. O Lance teve o final bom e a Ellen o final mau. Na história original, a Ellen morria, mas eu optei por a deixar viva nesta adaptação para fic.**


End file.
